What Happened After
by mercuricgrey
Summary: Sasuke was acquitted, and Sasuke owed it all to Naruto. But then, 3 years passed and Naruto was gone. Sasuke just wish he could do more for him. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**A Naruto Fanfiction | Chapter 1**

 **What Happened After**

 **T** **he People of the Allied Nations vs Uchiha Sasuke Part 1**

The night was dark but the moon bright when he finally woke up. Together with his consciousness, soreness drifted towards him at full speed, making Naruto let out a groan. Damn, he felt like shit. It'd been just hours since his battle at the Valley of End and all the pain and fatigue garnered from that day were overwhelming him. He was awakened by the constant humming of machines that seemed to be his only companion. After a moment of adjustment from discomfort, it was actually quite surprising that he, the loudest shinobi of his era, found silence accommodating. That solitude was something he could appreciate, especially at that particular moment. After all, it was a reminder of the end of the Fourth Shinobi War.

He remained still, eyes closed, just feeling everything. Without truly realizing it, he started absorbing Nature Energy. Slowly. Calmly. Feeling a tad better than before, he at last opened his lids, eyes focused on the ceilings. As if programmed in his system, he began scanning his surroundings for chakra signatures. Some he recognized, but most not. He wasn't bothered, though, since it was the intent that matters. Not a minute passed until he noticed something wrong.

" _Where is he_?"

As if bolted by panic he sat up, not minding the jolt of pain that course through every fiber of his body, and continuously and carefully concentrated on the chakra signatures. He couldn't find him! He disentangled himself from the mess of blanket sheet and placed his feet on the floor. As he tried to stand up, what strength he thought he had left him and found his knees unable to back him. As he fell, he counted for his right arm for support, fully leaning his whole weight on it, only to find it non-existent and making him toppling and meeting the floor. And as if to make things worse, the dextrose rack and the tubes connected to him dragged the machines and they went down with him with a deafening crash. A few hours without limb and Naruto felt pathetic.

Hurried steps made themselves through the hallway towards him. He looked up and was blinded by the sudden turned on light. Through Sage Technique he recognized the people around him instantly without seeing them and heard himself asking them the question in his mind.

"Where is he? Where is Sasuke?"

"Where is he? Where is Sasuke?"

Naruto asked with a rasped voice. Never mind getting out of that tangled mess, he needed answers, now! Tsunade looked down at him with exasperation. Really, Naruto couldn't get any more selfless. She heaved a sigh and kneeled in front of him, avoiding eye contact. Deliberately proceeding in slow motion, she carefully helped Naruto untangled himself from the hospital equipment's wires and tubes. She could sense him getting impatient and sure enough, Naruto's aggravating voice cut through the silence.

"Old hag! Sasuke?"

"Water."

Tsunade muttered. Had Sakura been anybody, she would gave her an incredulous look. Fortunately, she was not, just anybody, that is. She was the Lord Fifth's apprentice and she understood her very well. From where she was standing she moved towards the bedside table and prepared a glass of water. She handed it to Naruto who was confused with Tsunade's answer up until that moment. He gulped everything down in a flash and before he could speak Tsunade hauled him up and settled him on the bed.

"Naruto" she started, examining his injuries with her experienced gaze.

"Sasuke's at the west side of the Allied Forces' camp. You should be able to sense him, you're in Sage mode."

She shifted her attention to his amputated arm, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking you. I can't sense him even in this mode. Did you think I didn't try?"

Naruto replied dryly even though he closed his eyes as he directed his scan towards west intent on finding Sasuke.

" _West… west…_ "

He repeated on his mind like a mantra.

" _There! Found him!"_

Naruto slowly opened his lids, eyes searching. Finally, he regarded Tsunade asking her silently his confusion.

"Naruto" Tsunade sighed his name, her voice with a hint of resignation.

"The west side of the camp is where… offenders of this war are apprehended. Uchiha Sasuke is being detained as per instruction of the Gokage of the Allied Forces."

Naruto looked at Sakura. Her face showed averse approval, yet she didn't say anything.

"Why?" Naruto asked almost inaudibly as he regarded Kakashi, as if accusing him. He had both his eyes now, and they were looking straight at him.

"Why?" He repeated, and then suddenly raised his voice.

"That was completely unnecessary and uncalled for! Is that why his chakra's so faint? Is he restrained with chakra chains?"

Kakashi stepped forward, calmly saying "What do you expect, Naruto? He's a denounced international S-ranked criminal. He's very unstable and – "

"Oh yeah?" Naruto cut him off.

"Did the Allied Forces forget that he fought side by side with us?" He asked sarcastically.

"That he brought the strongest reinforcements we could have, the former Hokages?" He added forcefully.

"That he helped in dispelling Infinite Dream Technique?" He screamed that last one hysterically.

"Naruto, calm down!" Sakura soothed him, alarmed. "It's fine! He's Fine! He's just locked up until – "

"Sakura, you don't understand."

Naruto's voice sounded dangerous, automatically bringing the three people in the room guarded. Comrade or not, his killing intent was so clear they couldn't help but be anxious of him. Naruto stood up abruptly, pulling the dextrose tube needle off his wrist. There were clothes provided for him that were neatly folded on his bedside table. They were a black shirt, black pants, and a black-hooded jacket placed beside the pitcher and had he been his usual self, he would've whined for the dull color. He snatched them using his good arm. Funny how emotion could bring absent strength back to him. He held their gazes warily as he proceeded on making himself dressed.

"You don't understand, Sakura. Sasuke's chakra signature is so faint it's like he's on the verge of dying. Answer me honestly, old hag Tsunade…"

Naruto had zipped closed his jacket as he heard Sakura gasped. At least she didn't know. It'll be a problem if she did and just let Sasuke be.

"Did you, or any medic nin, at least healed him?" When Naruto didn't receive a reply, Sakura stared at her, unbelieving.

"Lady Tsunade! How- Why- You can't do that! It is within our oath that – "

"Don't start reciting the medic ninja oath on me now, Sakura." Tsunade warned. She knew Sakura was talking to her not as the leader of the village but as a medical ninja like herself. "I very well know every line of it."

"Oh yeah? You know… You know yet you didn't do anything!" Naruto shouted, outraged. "He's dying, old hag! Sasuke's dying! I can feel it. You know but you couldn't find the time to patch him up? Was that too much to ask?"

"Naruto!" Kakashi reproached him.

"Don't speak to Lord Fifth like that! Need I remind you that the instant the war was done, he declared his plan for world domination? He planned to kill the Five Leaders of the Allied Forces after he had supposedly killed _you_! He very well made us informed of his intentions! The conclusive evidence just right there."

Kakashi gestured to his right arm, or its absence, so to speak.

"Kakashi-sensei, you know Sasuke's changed his – "

"Naruto, you know Sasuke is very unstable. Admit it. He's dangerous. With all the power he acquired under Orochimaru and Sage of the Six Paths, we aren't taking any chances." Kakashi explained to him like one would to a child.

"He helped us!" Naruto said as if that'd acquit Sasuke from everything.

"The very reason as to why he's still alive." Kakashi replied. "That act let him be prisoner instead of a dead man, Naruto. And you know above all that wounds like that won't kill him. He was left in that state with the purpose of weakening him. It was a precaution. It wasn't personal."

"Let me see him." Naruto sounded desperate that in spite of herself, Tsunade acquiesced.

"I know you'll insist on it once you wake up. I just wished you had slept longer. Come with me, the Gokage are meeting in five." Tsunade turned towards the door, her strides hurried yet purposeful.

"Lord Fifth, you spoil him too much." Kakashi frowned.

"I know, Kakashi. I know." Tsunade muttered feeling sorry for herself.

Tsunade walked through the Allied Forces' headquarters' hallway with Yamato, Kakashi, and Naruto in tow. All of them were too silent for Naruto's liking. He didn't dare break it, though. He knew Tsunade would be treading on thin ice for him later. His silence was proof of his appreciation.

As they neared a dual-doored room, Tsunade turned to him with a stern expression. A warning.

"Naruto. Let me handle the talking. I want you to behave and hold your temper or else."

She left the threat hanging. Naruto didn't feel a bit intimidated. He'd known Tsunade and been attached with her too long to know that her threats meant caring.

She opened the door confidently and proceeded towards the other Kage in the room. Yamato and Kakashi stood behind her seat calmly but alert, nonetheless, while Naruto decided it'd be better to stand on the corner, out of anyone's way, but within everyone's sight. He leaned on the wall, ankles crossed. Once again he searched for Sasuke's presence to ensure that he was alright, or that he wasn't in worse condition, at least.

Mifune cleared his throat and started his usual preamble.

"Please remove your hats and place them on the table before you. I, Mifune, the moderator of the first Gokage Summit Conference held in decades, thank you for your participation in the Fourth Great Shinobi War."

Mifune bowed, making the other Kage do the same.

"We will now commence on detailed discussion with regards to the aftermath of the war." Mifune said. "The table is now open to hear any concerns."

"May I request to speak first?" The Hokage asked in a clear, authoritative voice.

"Please." Mifune encouraged.

"Uzumaki Naruto is requesting for Uchiha Sasuke to be medically tended and is asking for permission to see him." Tsunade informed them. "Now." She added as an afterthought.

All eyes turned towards him but he didn't pay them any mind. It doesn't mean that he was not attentive of their response. After making sure that Sasuke was fine, he shifted his focus on the chakra signatures before him. All of them were understandably low but calm. Until Tsunade spoke. Naruto could sense clearly the immediate spike of chakra by the Raikage, even by the Hokage, herself.

" _It seems even the old hag is against it._ "

The Kazekage's chakra were quite disturbed, like he had split opinion regarding the matter. He probably had. Gaara wanted what Naruto wants, but as a leader he knew the consequences that action might lead to. On the other hand, both the Mizukage and Tsuchikage were quite calm despite hearing the… outrageous request from the Hokage.

" _Good! The Mizu- and Tsuchikage are both all ears to my request! I just have to play it right._ " Naruto concluded.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the Raikage started "it seems to me that you bring your foolishness to the extreme! Not even a day passed after he tried to kill you yet now you face us with a request regarding his well-being?"

"Naruto, I perfectly understand where you're coming from." Gaara assured him. "But face the facts. We can't ignore Uchiha Sasuke's… tantrum, to put it _very_ mildly."

Had the situation been not completely serious, everyone would be having a laugh trip at Gaara's ridiculous choice of word.

" _Really? Tantrum?_ " Naruto snickered mentally. There was actually no better word more fitting to call for Sasuke's actions. It was all a tantrum.

"I am not asking much, Gokage. Even…" Naruto found himself unable to call Sasuke that way, but forced it, anyway.

"Criminals have their rights. I was just asking for his wounds to be tended, and well, I just want to talk to him."

"We perfectly know that, Naruto." The Mizukage said. "By all means prisoners should not be treated that way, but you must have forgotten that Uchiha Sasuke can be regarded as dangerous as Uchiha Madara. He is very powerful to the extent that you barely managed to… subdue him, notwithstanding the fact that you did with very serious injuries and a missing limb, and a change in topography, might I add."

"He helped us defeat Madara, and Kaguya. He brought reinforcements!" Naruto reasoned.

"We already considered that, brat." The Tsuchikage said. "It's the very reason as to why he's – "

" – still alive. I know but – " Naruto cut off but was cut off.

"I'm afraid that's all we can afford to do for now, Naruto." Gaara said sadly.

"It was a mutual decision of the Gokage to let him live despite his earlier attempt to threaten not only your life but _our_ lives as well. Imagine a scenario where you failed to stop him, Naruto." Tsunade finally spoke. "All of the Gokage would be dead by now, and the Shinobi world dominated by Sasuke. We are perfectly aware that he could have done it have you not been around to stop him. He's that powerful."

Naruto stood before them, speechless. He knew they were right. Of course, they were! But how about Sasuke? All their accusations applied to the former him. He'd changed! How could he make them understand it? Naruto was so frustrated it took all his will not to shout and beat some sense on them, like what he did to Sasuke. Maybe that'd work, after all, he managed to get through to him that way.

"Then? What will happen to him?" He inquired in a surprisingly calm voice.

"That, actually, is supposed to be part of today's agenda." Mifune answered. "I, as a neutral party of the Allied Forces, would like to recommend a suitable action as to how we should deal with Uchiha Sasuke."

The Raikage looked at him "Let's hear it."

"It would be wise, considering both his assistance to the Allied Shinobi Forces in the war and his betrayal afterwards, that Uchiha Sasuke be subjected to a court trial. It is only fair and right to at least give him that privilege."

After two heartbeats, the Raikage agreed. "I see your point, Mifune. No matter what his underlying objectives are… were… Uchiha Sasuke still played a significant role in the Shinobi world's victory."

The Raikage affirmed. The other nodded their agreement. Naruto looked at Kakashi, as if asking as to how he should proceed. Kakashi, however, was not a tad interested in meeting his gaze.

"I see." Naruto said to no one. "I… understand." He finally said. Everyone in the room was waiting for his _but._ They knew he won't give up that easily. And they were right.

"When will the trial be held?" He asked. O…kay. What came was quite unexpected. But welcomed, nonetheless.

"It will have to wait. The shinobi world needs to be stable first before sparing the time for the trial." Mifune said.

"When will exactly that be?" Naruto's voice was deadly calm that even Kakashi looked up at him. Mifune seemed to be a bit reluctant, though he answered "I believe it will be in a month or so."

"And you expect him to be still alive _in a month or so_ , how?" Naruto said sardonically. The Kages' guards – Ao and Chojurou for the Mizukage, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi for the Tsuchikage, Temari and Kankuro for the Kazekage, Darui and Shi for the Raikage, and even Yamato and Kakashi for the Hokage – became alarmed at the sudden change of tone.

Naruto was very aware of the turmoil he was causing if the sudden spikes of chakra from everyone was any indication. But he didn't care. Let them be threatened for all he care. Maybe that was what he wanted.

"You refuse Sasuke to be tended until the end of the trial, am I correct?" Naruto asked looking at the Hokage.

"Yes, we do." Tsunade answered since he was looking at her.

"The trial is a month away or more?" Now he asked Mifune.

"Yes, it is."

"You expect Sasuke to be alive until then, how?" He asked again dryly. No one responded. One wrong word and they could face the wrath of the strongest shinobi at present. They weren't afraid of him, not in the slightest. They knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't harm them, not harm them to death, anyway. But they couldn't helped but be intimidated. Naruto's aura of suppressed anger was overwhelming everyone.

"Naruto" Kakashi spoke for the first time. "I told you, wounds like that won't kill Sasuke." He assured him.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke's chakra is so faint it's like his dying. I would bet my eye that the only medical attention he's been given was the one Sakura performed. And that was first aid. Normally, the power given to him by Rikkudou Sennin gramps would have healed him by now, like what it did to me. But I am assuming he was given chakra chains, so he can't heal normally. Hell, he won't even heal like a non-shinobi individual would because of the restraints. Had he been anyone but Sasuke he would have died by now. And you expect him to last a month?"

"We can't risk healing him!" Tsunade slammed her wrist on the table. "Do you see us as some heartless leaders, Naruto? Do you think we're that cruel to leave him in that state? Believe me, we've considered! But whatever compassion we feel for him is clouded by his nasty reputation! You can't intimidate us to bow on your whim, Naruto. You only care for Sasuke, but we have the whole Shinobi Force at hand."

Naruto was hurt by what she said. Of course he cared for the Shinobi Force! He just knew that Sasuke was no longer a threat.

"You would find me impertinent for saying this, Gokage. I am strong, stronger than all of you." All of them looked at him incredulously. "Please consider the fact that I actually did stop Sasuke. I lost a limb, not my life. If ever Sasuke became a threat again, I assure you, this time, I will end his life. I am confident that you know me enough to see the conviction I have in that statement. I do not go back in my word, it's my Ninja Way."

"Ho, you're actually confident in your power that you can manage to kill Uchiha Sasuke, brat?" Ohnoki bait him.

"No, Lord Tsuchikage." Naruto said in a too polite manner.

"I am confident that Uchiha Sasuke had become a true ally of the Shinobi Force, that he's no longer threat, and that he finally understood that people can truly understand each other despite their differences. That together people can experience not only the same pain but also share the same hope. That there will be no need for me to kill him."

"It is because of this confidence, Gokage, that I respectfully request you to reconsider your decisions involving Sasuke. Is it really that hard to believe that a man could change from what he was used to be? I don't think so. For years, the thought of an alliance between the Five Great Nations sound as ridiculous as the idea of it, but looked at us now. I asked of you once again, is it really that hard to believe that a man could change from what he was used to be?"

Naruto finished. He studied everyone's faces, taking in every furrowed brows, every frown, and every blink.

Once again, silence descended on the room. It was quite amazing how a loud ninja like Naruto could make powerful shinobis speechless.

Mifune raised an arm to get everyone's attention. "Those who are in favor of allowing standard prisoner rights to Uchiha Sasuke?" Nobody moved for a while. Slowly, the Kazekage raised his hat, followed by the Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Raikage, and finally, the Hokage. Naruto broke out a grin. Yes! Finally!

"I appreciate your efforts, Gokage. I uh… pray that the meeting uh…" Naruto blabbered. Anyone could see that his anxious to get out of the room and go to Sasuke. "- be done right away?" he finished reluctantly. Where did his formal manner of speaking go to? Probably left him due to overload.

"Just leave already, brat! Damn, can't believe you…" Tsunade muttered.

"Right away, old hag! Later!" Naruto dashed out of the room. He could swore he heard _Damn brat_ being yelled at him, but, who cares? What the hell, he get to see Sasuke now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Naruto Fanfiction | Chapter 2**

 **What Happened After**

 **The People of the Allied Nations vs Uchiha Sasuke Part 2**

/*

 **Author's note:** Mabuhay! So, before anything else, I'd like to inform everyone that I'm a total newb not only in writing (I don't go on publishing what I write, this is actually my first published story), but also in reading fanfics, and of course, in understanding yaoi. Due to the unfortunate decision of Masashi Kishimoto to end Naruto Shippuden manga prematurely (in my humblest opinion), I had to seek a kind of extension of my favorite anime in the form of fan-made fiction stories.

Anyway, I'd like to apologize in advance if there'd be some typographical errors, wrong grammar, absence of right punctuation marks, or any kind of erroneous statement that I might make. Honestly, English is not our first language (it is our second one), but we can understand them just fine (majority of us use American English). I'm not acquainted with anyone that would be willing to copyread my uh… work. So, yeah. Feel free to correct me, I welcome constructive criticism.

Also, I don't see the point of putting a disclaimer in every chapter I make since we all know that Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, – right, I personally consider those two works as different entities, not the same, but for the sake of simplicity, I labelled my story "A Naruto Fanfiction" – but please be rest assured that I am not judging those who do, I just don't really see the point.

This'd be one of the few notes that I'll be writing, I won't make a habit of doing it since I know reading them is boring. Thanks!

*/

Naruto glanced at the wall clock, noting that it was half an hour after morning. And damn, was he tired. He was aching all over and it took every ounce of his concentration to prevent himself from stumbling and falling. He had come back to his room in the makeshift medical ward of the ASF* headquarters for seriously injured nins, looking specifically for Sakura. He was disappointed to find her not in the room. The Nature Energy he had gathered earlier had long been gone since he was low in chakra, so he wasn't able to sense her. He'd hope that she was still there.

Settling himself on the bed, he sat perfectly still and again, gathered Nature Energy. It was really one hell of a convenient technique to learn. Well, not for everybody, but particularly for ninjas like him. Sage Technique is perfect for people with high chakra reserves since it can easily overwhelm the internal energy of those with low ones.

When he had absorbed enough, he located Sakura in the midst of people with alarming amount of low chakra in the floor below. He understood that they'd only been able to end battles and have yet to deal with the aftermaths of the war. No one not dying is allowed to rest, yet. Even the Gokage had found it vital to schedule a fucking meeting in the middle of the fucking night.

He pushed himself off the bed, feeling a little dizzy, and made his way to Sakura. He was trembling from chakra and physical exhaustion, every step tortuous but determined. Understandably, he could feel that Kurama was in the same weakened condition. Continuous amassing and usage of huge amount of chakra for straight five days were no simple feat for both of them. It made him wonder how was he awake and not in comatose. Naruto left Kurama alone for now, but later they need to talk.

After an uneventful trip, Naruto He saw Sakura talking to Rock Lee, placing a hand on his arm as if to provide comfort. Lee was leaning over someone on the bed, and Naruto knew exactly who that person was.

"…. have to go and rest for now." Sakura was telling Lee as Naruto approached them.

"We can't really do anything but wait for Tsunade-sama. I promise I'll prioritize his case, Lee. Trust me, okay? " Lee nodded, defeated. Naruto watched them from behind, pained that he wasn't able to do more. If he had only been a minute earlier in arriving, maybe bushier brow-sensei didn't have to open all gates. Maybe, he wouldn't be left in that state. Deciding he can do nothing more about the situation, he finally made his presence known.

"Sakura-chan, I need your help."

/* One Month After */

Sasuke found himself face to face with a door, with chakra chains on both ankles, and a restraining bracelet on his good arm. You'd think they were ordinary ones but actually weigh ten times more than him. His head was bowed, lids closed, remembering what Naruto had said to him.

Flashback

"Hey…" Naruto awkwardly greeted Sasuke, his earlier enthusiasm for seeing his friend drained together with his energy. It was only will alone that led him to the dungeons. The activities of the previous days finally getting into him.

Sasuke didn't move from where he was sitting on the floor. He was leaning on the wall, right arm extended and chained on the concrete just above his head, which was bowed. His ankles were shackled, as well, while there was a metal choker on his neck. All accessories there were to restraint any form of chakra, restraining his power. Naruto honestly couldn't understand the logic of it all. With all the fight that they had done, Sasuke wouldn't be up for at least another 72 hours. Naruto was lucky he had mastered Senjutsu, or he would be still lying on bed trembling with pain. His heart clenched at the thought of what pain Sasuke must have been suffering now that his chakra, and in extension his healing, were restrained.

Naruto slowly made his way towards his friend and kneeled in front him.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke heard his name being called from a gentle voice, one he was very familiar of. He carefully raised his head, mindful of the migraine that the slight movement brought, and opened his swollen lids to face the remaining person that mattered to him now. It took a lot of effort to remain conscious, given that his body was aching all over and was not allowed to recuperate.

Naruto reached for his face, but did not touch, afraid that he would do more damage if he made contact. He had never seen Sasuke in such a weakened state, very vulnerable, and so lifeless.

"I'm here now." Naruto didn't know why he thought he need to reassure Sasuke. He was not weak in any sense. But looking at his dull eyes made him really protective of the man in front of him. He looked so alone. Naruto, pained from his friend's weakened state, decided to not prolong it anymore.

Sasuke looked at Naruto blankly, not sure what to feel. He watched as he released him from all his bindings, and caught him before he fell on the floor. Sasuke was momentarily relieved that he can start feeling his chakra moving. He could feel Naruto's hand on his shoulder, supporting him. Naruto made him lean on the wall once more before he retracted his touch. Sasuke studied his face, and he could see him looking at him with something akin to pity.

"Don't…" Sasuke said as if in a whispered prayer. Pity is something he wouldn't be able to accept from Naruto, he couldn't afford it, it was like Naruto losing his respect for him.

Naruto understood what he meant and nodded. He sat crossed-legged on the floor in front of Sasuke, looking at the floor.

"Hn. I-" Sasuke answered but coughed out blood forcefully. This caused him to choke and cough more.

"Here, this will help." Naruto offered him a water jug. Before he made his visit, he made sure to bring water, medicine, and some clean clothes. He had assumed from the Gokage's reaction that Sasuke was treated badly. Obviously, he had much worse.

"What do you plan to do from now on?" He whispered to Sasuke, like he was afraid for him to really hear it and answer.

"Why? Won't they kill me?" Sasuke said in an uncaring tone, with rasped voice.

"They decided to give you standard… prisoner rights and be held in a court trial. They won't kill you, we'll win this trial. Shikamaru can represent you. Given the circumstances, he's our best bet. I'm sure he'll help you." He assured him.

"No, I'm sure he will help _you_. Not me." Sasuke pointed out to him.

"Sasuke, what's on your mind?"

"It doesn't matter, Naruto. I don't have a future. I don't really care anymore." Sasuke closed his eyes.

Naruto whispered forcefully. "What the fuck, Sasuke? What happened to changing the world? You bastard, have I not beat you enough?"

"Naruto, this era will be led by you. With you in here I'm sure is enough. No one needs me. I plan to end the curse of our clan with my death." Sasuke sighed.

"You-! You fucking asshole!" Naruto uttered in enraged voice and said with solid conviction. "You're not dying."

"I will die. My sins condemned me to that fate."

"Sasuke…" Naruto lifted his hand to lift Sasuke's chin, making him opened his eyes. He cupped his face, his thumb caressing his cheek gently. Naruto then bumped his forehead with Sasuke's, maintaining eye contact, thumb still caressing his cheekbones. It was more for the sake of calming himself than comforting Sasuke.

"You don't belong to any nation now, any village, nor you have a clan. You don't have a goal, and a home." Naruto stated the obvious.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's warm breath on his face as he continued to locked gazes with him. It was soothing, the warmth this man was emitting. He wondered if there was a point in living.

"No one wants you…." And Sasuke agreed. "…aside from me."

Sasuke's eye widened fractionally. Naruto shifted so that his face was beside Sasuke, his lips touching his ear.

"You don't need to have any nation, village, or clan to belong with. I am here, I am your home. I can be where you belong with, whatever is lacking I'll provide it to you." Naruto's voice was trembling.

"If you still seek revenge as a goal to continue living, so be it. I can continue to exist, even just for the reason to be the one who you extract your revenge from. When you decided you want to kill me, I can fight to live even just so that you can kill me someday, I will live longer so that you can live longer. So that you can live, I don't care what you regard me as."

"Idiot. I'm done. I don't plan to live on revenge, anymore. I have no reason, so just let it be." Sasuke averted his face but Naruto held him firmly.

"Sasuke, please… I…I can be the reason you live. Live for my sake, hm? Do it for me. You, in here and alive, don't you know how content that makes me?"

Sasuke turned his head to look at him. He whispered to Naruto's ear "Why do you cry?"

"I cry because you can't for yourself. And that's just sad, like you don't even have the privilege of making it past to that pain because you can't cry."

Naruto heard Sasuke let out a breath, like he was going to say something but let out air instead. Sasuke's voice cracked. He didn't dare speak anymore. His voice will betray him and he knew forcing his voice out will also force his tears down.

"Please, Sasuke. Cry… and just… let go of all the pain." Naruto urged him.

Sasuke cried silently. He made no sound. But unlike what Naruto said, he didn't cry because he was in pain. He cried because he was touched, because he could feel Naruto's pain, and it hurt him unexpectedly more than anything.

"Sasuke, I will free you, from everything. From your hatred, from your sins. So live long and wait for that to happen. When the trial ends, it will be so that you're free."

They looked at each other, their faces a hair's breath away from each other. Naruto let his gaze wander on Sasuke's lips, leaning closer. Sasuke just continued to watch Naruto's eyes. Just waiting.

Their lips touched, but not pressed on each other. Naruto spoke. "I am your home, Sasuke. But when the trial ends, and you decided to leave, I… I won't follow you anymore. I am content that you know there's still someone you can return to. But I… the decision is yours from now on."

Naruto leaned away but Sasuke followed, cupping Naruto's neck and reached for that kiss. He saw Naruto widened his eyes, and pressed more firmly for him to get the message.

As they parted, Sasuke thought he didn't deserve Naruto. But for the sake of remembering that kiss, he decided to live.

Naruto embraced Sasuke. He started concentrating and pushed his chakra to Sasuke in order to partially heal him. They could both feel the flow of chakra in their bodies and Naruto was glad when he felt Sasuke leaned closer. He was glad his theory worked. With the power given to him by the Sage of Six Paths, he had proven that he could somewhat create something out of will. And damn he was right. Look at Kakashi's eye for example.

"How'd you do that?" He heard Sasuke muttered on his chest. Sasuke had decided to abandon his pride and fully leaned on Naruto's warmth and support.

"I don't know. I thought about it and I just suddenly can." Naruto murmured on Sasuke's head.

/

As the door opened, he slowly raised his bowed head and opened his eyes. He was pushed to walk in the center of few selected people chosen as spectators of his trial. His posture betrayed no sign of exhaustion, he refused to show any weakness. Before him in one long bench, the Kazekage, Mizukage, Hokage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage were seated. On his right behind a podium stood Mifune of the Land of Samurais. On his left, he saw Naruto in a corner looking intensely at him. They locked gazes, completely unaware that Mifune had already started talking.

"Today, we are to witness the trial of Uchiha Sasuke of the Fire Nation, of Konohagakure, and of the Uchiha clan. Even though he is considered as an international S-ranked criminal among the elemental nations, due to his participation to the Fourth Shinobi war, we decided to grant him some reprieve, hence his trial." Mifune stopped and scanned the crowd.

"As was standard protocol in any legal process, he is being allowed to have a representative from the Fire Nation as a right. Uchiha Sasuke, do you wish for someone to represent you?" Mifune regarded Sasuke, who was, until that moment, looking at Naruto.

"Yes." Sasuke answered curtly.

"Very well, please introduce him to us."

Shikamaru stood, taking that statement as his cue. Sasuke looked at Naruto and remembered that Shikamaru was willing to help him. He would be the best choice given his case, and even against the odds. He remembered Naruto saying that he should let himself the chance to change and live again. _How to ensure that?_ He asked himself mentally.

"I would like Uzumaki Naruto to be my legal counselor and represent me in this trial." He said after some consideration, as both answer to his own and his audience's question.

Everybody was stunned. Of course they were. Naruto was definitely a high-level shinobi, but he lacked in the brain department, which was certainly needed in the situation.

"What the hell is he doing?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, panicked. He suddenly became worried. Shikamaru was Sasuke's best chance, and Sasuke was throwing that 'best chance' away.

"Very well." Mifune nodded reluctantly, as if conveying everyone's incredulity.

"Shikamaru what do I do?" Naruto consulted the lazy genius beside him urgently.

Shikamaru shrugged. "If Sasuke doesn't want my help, I can't really do anything."

"What the fuck is that bastard doing? Is he giving up?" Naruto cursed under his breath.

"I dunno Naruto, I think he really wants that chance of new start." Shikamaru said like he understood everything. Of course he understood, he was the genius! But Naruto wasn't, which made him grudgingly frustrated. And confused. Naruto was confused but wasn't able to ask more as he was called to stand beside his charge.

He exhaled an annoyed breath and glared his hardest at Sasuke. "Teme, you asshole, do you wanna get hanged? Fuck you, after all our effort you're just trying to throw them right back at my face?" Naruto accused Sasuke.

"No, I realized I hate to lose so I rendered the service of the best." Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto regarded him, undecided whether to feel touched or feel betrayed because of Sasuke's tone. He shifted his attention to the five great leaders in front of him, then glanced to Shikamaru with a look of _help._

 _"_ Okay… How to start?" He muttered to himself. Mifune cleared his throat, signalling him that they were waiting for him to start.

"Uhm… The charges?" _Yeah, that'd be where to obviously start._

"Uchiha Sasuke as a rogue ninja from Konohagakure." Tsunade responded without missing a beat.

"As an accomplice to Orochimaru, another rogue ninja from Konohagakure, in all of his criminal undertakings. As being a member of Akatsuki, an international crime organization, and partaking in their activities. As the murderer of Danzou, an official member of the Konoha Council, who was Hokage in the time of his death."

Everybody was stunned by Tsunade's bold declaration. With all the years that she had ben lenient when it concerned Sasuke, they were taken aback that she decided to deal with him now.

"Looks like the Hokage finally grew backbone!" Ay approved. "The Kumogakure charge him of unauthorized entry within its borders, as well as public property damage. Attempt on abducting the eight-tail Jinchuuriki, Bee, and murder of a Jounin from our village." He finished.

"The Allied Forces also charge him of attempt on the lives of the Gokage, as well as treason to the organization." Mifune added.

The room became quiet, waiting for others to add on the growing list of criminal offense. Naruto was in a pinch. He didn't need to be Shikamaru to know that there would be no escaping those charges directed towards Sasuke. But he needed to think. If he exploded right now, it would just make things harder for Sasuke.

"What does the accused say?" Mifune asked Naruto.

"We plead not guilty." Naruto remembered to say.

He just wished he drilled Shikamaru earlier as to how he planned to approach it. But he was confident that Shikamaru have it all under control, although what he didn't expect was Sasuke going insane.

"Please proceed." Mifune informed him.

He locked gazes to the five leaders in front of him. Then, he turned to face the audience. He inhaled deeply, calming himself. He vaguely remembered Shikamaru saying that he could at least manage to lessen the sentence and avoid Sasuke's premature death but he was sure there was no escaping punishment. He had to change that, Naruto thought. He finally looked at Sasuke, whose demeanor said no nervousness. Sasuke nodded to him and that was what all he needed as he started to address the charges confidently.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto from Konohagakure, and I stand here as Uchiha Sasuke's legal defense." Naruto bowed.

/

I hope that you (the readers) don't get annoyed with me using Japanese terminologies and their English counterparts both at the same time. I was like that at first, annoyed that some authors were using Japanese terms when they write using the English language. I thought, _why not be consistent_? And it's not as if a Japanese term can be pluralized in the same manner with English words (like Hokage to Hokages, Ninja to Ninjas, etc). But now, I finally understood. There're just some terms that do not deliver the same tone/feeling when they are in English. And also, some terms just don't make sense if they're in English. So sue me if I find it – the annoying things I mentioned beforehand – acceptable now hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Naruto Fanfiction | Chapter 3**

 **What Happened After**

 **The People of the Allied Nations vs Uchiha Sasuke Part 3**

"I would like to regard the Hokage's charges first." Naruto paced back and forth restlessly in front of everyone, his hand on his nape, a sign of his nerves. Then, he abruptly stopped.

"The time Danzo was declared as uh... the officer in charge during the Godaime's temporary unavailability for duty was the time Uchiha Sasuke was officially branded as a rogue nin, am I correct?" Tsunade nodded.

"I'd like to ask the Hokage why."

"He crossed the borders of Kumo wihtout permission, killed jounins sent to intercept him in order to capture the hachibi. This attack violated the safety of his people and gravely insulted the Raikage. His actions betrayed not only his nation's but other' as well, and caused some animosity between the two villages."

"Thus, my charges against him." The Raikage affirmed with a nod.

Naruto nodded that he understood. "Indeed. I'm sure that arrogance of his warrant death sentence without question." Naruto said. Sasuke was quietly sitting on his corner of the room, looking nothing but bored. He had his eyes closed, not giving any indication if he was hurt by Naruto's words.

"I'd like the accused to stand as witness and answer some questions." Naruto asked Mifune.

"Of course. Please proceed." Mifune said politely.

Sasuke opened his eyes, slowly finding their way to Naruto's. He looked intently at the man in front of him like how one would look to a white, spotless wall except a red splotch at the center. Naruto was his sole focus."Would you answer some questions?" Naruto asked, silently willing him to agree.

"Yes." Sasuke conceded.

"Did you partake in any criminal undertakings when you were... under Orochimaru's care?" Everybody was stunned at how bluntly Naruto questioned his friend. It was in a noncaring manner. Did he resent Sasuke after all?

"Yes." Sasuke answered shortly, unashamed.

"Did you plan to hurt Konoha village when you were away?"

"Yes."

"Were you... are you an official member of Akatsuki?"

"No." Naruto stopped his questions briefly, a frown on his face while he regarded.

"Then why were you doing their bidding? You attacked Bee-ossan for what reason?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity.

"Akatsuki and I had common enemies" And Sasuke added as an afterthought "And partly as some form of payment."

"Common enemies?" Naruto urged him for details. "As a payment?" Details for the case or for himself, they would never know.

"Danzo. And Itachi's eyes." Naruto caught the slight hesitation Sasuke made at the mention of his brother. He could see the hurt and misery his friend hid behind his cold demeanor. He shifted his gaze and focused on his brows instead. It was less painful.

"Hn. I see. You killed Danzo Shimura." Naruto stated, not questioned.

"I did." It was evident in the tone he used he didn't regret anything, which was not good for his cause.

Naruto faced the crowd casually. "The accused confessed to every crime. He's guilty of all laid out criminal offense." The crowd murmured excitedly. It was as if Naruto was saying 'Well, damn it and just let him die, it was his fault, anyway'.

Gaara, for the first time, was feeling somewhat disappointed to his friend. "Are you, perhaps, saying that you rest your case?" He said disbelievingly.

"To argue whether he is innocent is pretty unproductive considering we all know that he's not." Naruto said with a wave of hand, his only arm. "But resting my case, no, not at all." He replied with a slight grin, eyes filled with contained mischievousness.

"Very well, please proceed." Gaara crossed his arms and leaned on his seat. His posture relaxed at his friend's words. He found it unsettling that he didn't like the thought of Naruto giving up on his friend, even if said friend was Sasuke.

"If I may, I'd like to summarize what we've learned so far." Naruto tilted his head to a side as if recollecting the important points he need. "Here goes nothing". He mumbled to himself. Naruto knew his impending argument was weak and utterly ridiculous, but it would have to do. He was not Shikamaru. This was all he could do.

"Sasuke left the village, immediately making him a rogue nin, though he was not declared as at the time, and went to Orochimaru. Two cases for treason against Leaf village. He attempted to abduct Bee-ossan, the Hachibi, and killed some Kumo nins along the way, making himself an international criminal in doing so. This led Konoha no choice but to agree. A Gokage summit was held in order to plan what was the best way to deal with Akatsuski. However, during the summit, Sasuke attacked with the purpose of bringing Danzo down. He succeeded. Another added charge on the list. Am I right in all accounts of his charges?" Naruto turned to the Kages, their heads shifting and indicating that so far, he got it all right.

"And all of these happened before the Allied Forces of Shinobi was formed." The Kage's stiffened, realizing where he was going at.

"Don't be ridiculous! He wasn't part of the organization!" Tsunade exclaimed, hands fisting and itching to punch the face he learned to love.

"Shikamaru." Naruto commanded calmly. Shikamaru, being the genius that he was, understood instantly and slowly but accurately recited "Article 5 Section 2, I quote: In accordance with the terms of the decision of the Gokage of the Five Great Nations, as an acknowledgement of the agreement to put the past behind and work together cooperatively without any further animosity, all ninja, rogue or not, of any rank, shall be welcomed should he or she decided to extend his help to the Allied Shinobi Force, with all criminal offense declared null as soon as he rendered the Force his services."

"Now, ladies and gentlemen of the court, I believe we only have one charge to address." Naruto smirked and all hell broke lose.

/*Author's Note: Sorry guys, university's been hell. 'm writing my thesis and it takes all of my time. Please be patient with me! - merc*/


End file.
